The Fate in the Story
by BlytheConner1
Summary: Bones and Booth are dealing with an incredibly difficult case that looks like it might be the work of a serial killer. Booth suspects the killer is even specifically targeting them and the squints and knows they need some help. He makes a call to the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, and Jennifer Jareau and team are glad to help. When these two teams get together, anything can happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Criminal Minds and Bones are my two favorite TV shows and I'm so happy to bring them together for this story. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. I do not own Bones or Criminal Minds or any of the characters in this chapter.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth sat at their usual table at the Royal Diner, but it wasn't a typical day. There was no witty banter, no scarfing down chili cheese fries, and no friends meeting them there. They were working a case, but it was proving to be a difficult one. Booth knew without a shadow of a doubt that DC had a serial killer, possibly on the verge of a psychotic break. Brennan, or 'Bones' as Booth had nicknamed her, had found no evidence of the homicides being linked. She knew that Booth was sure about this, but with no evidence, she was at a loss for what to do next.

Booth finally spoke, interrupting the long silence. "I think we need some help with this one."

"What do you mean, Booth?" Brennan asked. "Who can help us?"

Booth stared off into space for a few minutes before finally answering. "I need to make a phone call."

Booth stood up abruptly and Brennan stared after him, thoroughly confused. She knew this was a rough case, but her partner was taking it especially hard. It hadn't helped at all that the killer (or killers) seemed to be taunting them specifically. This wasn't the first time that had happened, but it was the first time the team had gone a solid month without any leads. Bodies had been popping up all over the place, seemingly presenting themselves to Booth and Bones. Some were recently murdered and some had been dead for months. There were a total of twelve victims so far, and though they had found nothing tying the victims together, Booth was convinced these were serial murders. He even suggested that this killer was only preparing for his ultimate targets, himself and the team at the Jeffersonian. Brennan knew there was no way they could know that, but she still felt a bit uneasy about the whole situation. Maybe Booth was right; they did need help. But help from who? They were the best at what they did and everyone knew it.

Brennan's thoughts were interrupted when Booth came back to their table. He dropped a twenty next to the giant plate of uneaten fries and looked at Brennan.

"I'll meet you back at the Jeffersonian in an hour," he told her and headed for the door.

"Booth, wait!" she called after him, but it was too late.

She couldn't believe he had forgotten he'd driven her to the diner. Feeling slightly abandoned, Brennan pulled out her cell phone and called Dr. Cam Saroyan. The confusion in Cam's eyes was evident when she picked Brennan up from the diner, but the forensic anthropologist said nothing.

Some time later, Brennan was deep in thought in her office at the Jeffersonian when Angela Montenegro, her best friend, walked in.

"Booth is here," Angela told her. "He has a bunch of people with him."

Brennan gave Angela a confused look, but her friend just shrugged. She stood and followed Angela out of her office and down to the forensic platform.

"Dr. Brennan," a small blonde woman stepped away from the group to greet her, shaking her hand. "I've read all your books. I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you, Agent Jareau," Brennan replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed my books. What's a Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

"It's a division that studies the criminal mind and develops profiles to help stop serial killers, Bones," Booth said, giving her a look like she was being rude.

"I was just wondering," Brennan grumbled.

"Bones," Jennifer laughed. "Cute nickname. You can call me JJ."

"I thought your name was Jennifer," Brennan said pointedly.

"My friends call me JJ," the young agent said with a smile.

"I don't even know you," Brennan insisted.

JJ turned slightly red and Booth cleared his throat loudly, while Angela stepped forward.

"Angela Montenegro," she smiled and shook JJ's hand. "I do pretty much everything that doesn't have to do with bodies, blood or bugs."

JJ was relieved to see a welcoming face; it made her job that much easier. She introduced the rest of her team.

"These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid," she gestured to them all. "And Penelope Garcia, our tech analyst."

"It's so nice to meet you all," Angela gushed. "We appreciate all the help we can get on this case."

"We could've solved it on our own," Brennan said, walking away.

"Excuse her," Angela shook her head. "It's been a rough one."

"We understand," the dark-haired agent, Prentiss, took Angela's hand to reassure her.

"What can I do to help?" Angela asked the team.

"We need to know everything there is to know about the victims," Dr. Reid spoke up.

"I have everything on the Angelatron," Angela told them. "Follow me."

When they reached Angela's office, she realized that Agent Prentiss was still holding her hand and she blushed. She busied herself with her equipment in order to hide her embarrassment and noticed the tech analyst watching her, impressed.

"You can use any of my equipment or set up what you need in here if you'd like," Angela offered to Garcia. "The FBI offices tend to be a little stuffy, so you're all welcome to use the Jeffersonian if needed."

Though the team wasn't far from Quantico, Hotch figured they'd be more of a help to the investigation being in the world of these crime-solving scientists. He delegated out to his agents what needed to be done, giving Derek Morgan the most difficult task. Talking to Dr. Brennan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
